Un regalo especial para San Valentín
by yun-rei
Summary: Hacía ya un año que Zero y Kaname vivían juntos como pareja, después de tanto se habían declarado su amor y ahora compartirían su primer San Valentín juntos por lo que cada uno buscaba el mejor regalo para el otro... ¿Qué regalo recibirá Kaname?


N/A: Bueno aquí les traigo mi segundo fic de esta singular pareja de VK, este fic es un one-shot y claro es un KanZer, es por así decirlo un especial de San Valentín, espero les guste y el capi va dedicado a una personita en especial mi musa inspiradora Kei este es tu regalo de san Valentín y bueno sin más aquí les dejo el Cap.

Reseña: Un día tan especial como San Valentín, Zero y Kaname deciden darse mútuos regalos, finalmente ellos habían terminado juntos, después de tanto haberse declarado odio y enemistad, pero Cupido los había flechado y ahora hace ya un año que comparten su vida juntos y por ello Zero decide hacerle un regalo especial a Kuran Kaname...pero un singular regalo es el que Kaname recibirá...

Un Regalo Especial para San Valentín

Ya había pasado un año de que Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiryuu estaban juntos y eran novios, después de tanto lío y de declararse tanto odio, se habían dado cuenta de que sentían no odio sino amor, como bien dice el dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" y eso aplicaba muy bien para ellos.

Zero había sucumbido a los encantos de Kuran Kaname y a su vez éste había sucumbido ante el carácter inigualable del cazador y ahora ambos buscaban que regalar en una fecha tan especial como esta y más porque este era su primer San Valentín que compartirían. Zero era el que más preocupado estaba, pues sabía que Kaname le daría un sinfín de regalos, a diferencia de él, que era pésimo para dar detalles, no se le daba simplemente, pero iba a esforzarse por escoger un buen regalo para aquel sangre pura. Un día antes había hablado con el de cabello castaño y le había preguntado que quería, pero simplemente Kaname había respondido con un: "sorpréndeme Zero", y el prefecto no pudo hacer más que obtener eso de respuesta, simplemente Kaname no le diría algo para que le regalara y eso ponía las cosas difíciles. Y por ello había salido a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que despertara su sangre pura y se había ido a comprar algunas cosas para este día, mentalmente repasaba que podía comprarle a Kaname, lo conocía y sabía que no le gustaban los chocolates así que esa idea quedaba descartada sin duda alguna, siguió pensando y se le ocurrió comprar flores, algunas rosas rojas estarían bien, pero ¿sólo eso?, no, eso no podía ser suficiente. Cuando pasaba cerca de un parque decidió sentarse en una banca vacía a pensar en que más podría regalarle a su vampiro sangre pura, repasando lo que los enamorados daban en ese día, pero para él eso era cualquier cosa, no, el necesitaba algo especial y único. "Lo tengo… quiero ver si este regalo te gustará Kaname"- dijo sonriendo triunfante mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a buscar una tienda en particular, y cuando lo hubiera encontrado comprar aquello especial para Kaname.

Por su parte Kaname apenas y se despertaba, iba a madrugar aquel día y todo por comprar el regalo de Zero y preparar todo lo necesario. No se sorprendió cuando no vio a Zero en la casa, ya se imaginaba que su cazador había salido temprano, pues la pregunta del día anterior indicaba que Zero no sabía que regalarle. El se ducho y se vistió para salir a hacer las compras, más bien a terminarlas, pues el ya había comprado algunos chocolates para su peli-plata, y un pequeño detalle más, ahora solo faltaba comprarle unas rosas rojas y algo de comida para preparar una deliciosa cena para su cazador, si aunque Kaname Kuran fuera un sangre pura aprendió a cocinar tan solo para poder hacer esos detalles de vez en cuando. Kaname salió simplemente del lugar y se dispuso a comprar un buen vino y pasta para la cena, así como carne de igual manera.

Después de unas tres horas Kaname regreso, aun era medio día, no pasaba de la una de la tarde y se dispuso a hacer su cometido: preparar una deliciosa cena para ese día. Al parecer Zero no llegaría pronto así que le ayudaría a que fuera una sorpresa y así fue, el hubo terminado todo y guardado cuando el peli-plata entró por la puerta principal de la casa, pero no fue a saludar a Kaname ni nada, no, entró corriendo rápido para que el sangre pura no lo viese, no quería arruinar la sorpresa simplemente y subió a su habitación guardando todo, sabía que Kaname estaba en la cocina y se apresuró para que no lo atrapara guardando las cosas. Kaname por su parte sintió la presencia de Zero pero cuando salió para encontrarse con él grande fue su sorpresa de ver que este no estaba, de seguro había subido a la habitación a esconder lo que había comprado, sonrió y simplemente lo esperó en el mueble de la sala y Zero no tardó en aparecer en aquel recinto y sonreír mirando a su sangre pura. Se acercó y se inclinó para saludarlo finalmente con un beso en los labios. "Buen día Kaname, me sorprende que hayas madrugado tanto, ¿qué hacías?"- preguntó con curiosidad mientras se colocaba a su lado en aquel mueble, mantuvo la mirada en el sangre pura, sabía que Kaname se había levantado temprano por algo acaso ¿era por su culpa?, ¿estaba haciendo su regalo?, si así era no iba a decir nada, tendría que esperar.

Kaname recibió el beso correspondiéndolo con suavidad y se volteó para abrazar al peli-plata cuando este se hubo sentado a su lado. "De vez en cuando es bueno madrugar ¿no?"- dijo simplemente con tranquilidad, era claro que no diría el verdadero motivo de que se haya levantado temprano. Zero sonrió y se dejó abrazar mientras lo miraba. "Por qué no me sorprende tu silencio, quizá es que hacías mi regalo por eso no quieres decirme"- preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos marrones de Kaname y solo obtuvo una sonrisa algo cínica. "¿Es que te crees tan importante?"- preguntó Kaname con su aire de grandeza, era claro que solo estaba molestando a Zero, claro que el era importante y demasiado, tanto que por ello haría cualquier cosa por consentir a su cazador. Zero golpeó con suavidad el pecho de Kaname al oír aquellas palabras. "Sangre pura arrogante, y aunque lo niegues yo soy importante para ti, no me lo puedes negar"- dijo sonriendo triunfal para besar los labios del sangre pura, no podía negarlo eso le encantaba de Kaname su forma de ser tan especial, eso le había enamorado más que nada.

Kaname correspondió el beso y sonrió amablemente, una de las sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a Zero. "Te amo Zero y tu eres mi vida… pero no soy el único arrogante"- dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a acariciar con ternura la mejilla izquierda de Zero, el cual cerró los ojos al contacto, como amaba esa sensación, como amaba a Kaname, le hacía tan feliz, sabía perfectamente que podía contar con él sea como sea. "Tú me has hecho arrogante Kuran, eres culpable por amarme tanto"- dijo abriendo los ojos tomando la mano con la que lo acariciaban y besándola, Kaname sonrió y se acercó a besar la mejilla de Zero. "¿Te parece si vemos alguna película?"- preguntó mirando al peli-plata con una encantadora sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta Zero asintió y se levantó para ir a la sala de estar en donde había una televisión la cual prendieron junto con el DVD y se pusieron a ver una película de tema romántico.

Casi toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo la televisión y las películas, después de haber visto tres Zero protestó que tenía hambre y claro Kaname sonrió, era hora de servir la cena ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando eso. "Bien…iré a poner la mesa, enseguida te llamo"- dijo levantándose no sin darle un beso a su cazador, fue a la cocina para sacar todo y ponerlo en la mesa del comedor, había prendido unas velas y puesto una rosa en un pequeño florero en el centro, sirvió la pasta y la carne y puso los platos uno frente al otro, llevó las copas y la botella de vino para luego ir por Zero, a quien abrazó por detrás colocando frente a él una rosa que llevaba colgando una pequeña cajita. "Kaname…gracias"- dijo tomando aquella rosa sin zafarse del abrazo, tomó la cajita y la abrió sonriendo al ver la mitad de un dije de corazón que llevaba escrito algo tanto por delante como por detrás, volteó para mirar a su sangre pura quien tenía la otra mitad en una cadena en su cuello. "¿Vas a leerlo completo?"-preguntó soltando al cazador del abrazo para que pudiera ponerse de pie y así lo hizo, tomando la mitad que llevaba Kaname para juntarla con la suya, al frente decía "Kaname (en la parte del sangre pura) y Zero (en su mitad)" y en el reverso "Por siempre juntos". Zero abrazó con fuerza a Kaname al leerlo y luego alzó el rostro para poder besarlo. "Gracias Kaname…te amo"- dijo sonriéndole para luego ponerse aquella cadenita con el dije. Kaname tomó su mano y lo llevó al comedor para que cenaran, Zero le volvió a agradecer tan hermoso detalle y mirando también los chocolates que estaban en su lugar, los dejó sobre la mesa para sentarse, Kaname igual lo hizo y comieron ambos, Zero aduló a Kaname con la comida pues realmente estaba deliciosa.

Después de comer Zero miró a Kaname y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, pues estaba pensando en que ya era hora de darle su regalo al sangre pura, Kaname se extraño de la actitud de Zero y lo miró con cierta curiosidad, claro no tan expresada en su porte. "¿Pasa algo Zero?"- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba hacia el peli-plata. "No, es hora que te de tu regalo, espérame aquí"- dijo sonriendo ya sin el sonrojo y levantándose para ir a la habitación y ponerse aquello que había comprado. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba para ponerse aquel short corto en cuero, aquel chaleco de igual material que estaba abierto dejando ver su torso al descubierto y finalmente se puso un collar de cuero con algunos estoperoles. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. ¡_Qué cosas hago por ti Kuran!…pero quiero ver tu reacción, espero sea de tu agrado. _Completó su atuendo con un moño que iba sobre su cabeza, una vez hecho esto salió de la habitación tan solo para llamar a Kaname. "Kaname…te espero"- dijo simplemente mientras se iba a la cama, acostándose en esta, esperando al sangre pura. Kaname al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie al encuentro con Zero y entró a la habitación casi babeándose al instante por la vista de un Zero semiacostado, apoyado en su codo derecho y la pierna izquierda flexionada hacia arriba y el brazo izquierdo apoyado en esta. "Feliz día de San Valentín Kaname…aquí está tu regalo"- dijo sonriéndole mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él para abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión, buscando abrirse paso con su lengua hacia la boca del sangre pura, para degustar aquella boca que le encantaba, mientras hacía esto arrastraba a Kaname hacia la cama para dejarse caer en esta con él encima.

Kaname estaba volando con aquella imagen que cuando sintió el beso simplemente lo correspondió con la intensidad que Zero le marcaba, dejando al cazador invadirle con aquella hábil lengua mientras caminaba y se posicionaba sobre Zero cuando este hubo terminado en la cama. El sangre pura comenzó a acariciar sin pudor el cuerpo de Zero, estaba excitado, si y se había excitado con la sola mera visión de su cazador vestido así y en aquella pose. Zero no se quedó atrás comenzando a quitar la camisa de Kaname, rompiendo algunos botones al momento de quitarla, dejando que la prenda cayera sobre los hombros de este. Kaname retiró el chaleco que le estorbaba y bajó de los labios al cuello de su amado cazador, mientras sus manos hábilmente comenzaban a acariciar el miembro de Zero por sobre la ropa. "Ah…Kaname eres un desesperado"- dijo gimiendo sensualmente al oído de Kaname para luego morderlo con suavidad y lamer su lóbulo, mientras sus manos traviesamente acariciaban el pecho y abdomen bien formado de Kaname, incluso sus dedos jugaban con los pezones del sangre pura, le encantaba excitar y tocar a su Kaname. "Es tu culpa…tu me excitaste Kiryuu"- dijo separándose y mirando los ojos lilas del otro y sonriendo para volver a besarlo con suavidad y amor, pero no iba a demorar, lo deseaba, estaba realmente excitado y quería ya a su cazador por lo que sus manos comenzaron a quitar el short que Zero llevaba para dejarlo desnudo y tomar en una de sus manos aquel miembro exquisito comenzando a masturbarlo para hacerlo despertar. "Ah-ah…Ka-Kaname, te amo…ah"- dijo entre gemidos mientras de igual forma buscaba despojar a Kaname de sus ropas, abriendo despacio el pantalón de este y bajándolo para liberar el miembro semiduro del sangre pura, acariciándolo entre sus manos a lo que Kaname gimió al sentir aquel roce, sonriendo por lo que hacía Zero, simplemente le encantaba, el sangre pura bajó para lamer con suavidad aquellos pezones, jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad hasta poner duro uno, para pasar con suaves besos que recorrían su pecho para atender el otro, su mano seguía masturbando al peli-plata en especial la punta de aquel miembro. Zero seguía su atención en el miembro de Kaname aunque con algo de dificultad debido a las sensaciones que le provocaba su castaño. "Te amo Zero"- dijo Kaname para besar los labios del cazador y luego bajar a consentir el miembro de este con su boca, lamiéndolo poco a poco, comenzando de la punta hasta el tronco y luego engullirlo completamente en su boca. Zero gimió aferrando una de sus manos a ese cabello castaño que poseía Kaname, su miembro endureció y no tardaría en correrse si Kaname seguía con ese endemoniado consentimiento. "Ah…Kaname…no…me-me corro"- dijo después de unos minutos de aquella atención y corriéndose finalmente en la boca de Kaname pues este no había sacado ni un minuto el miembro de Zero de su boca. El sangre pura limpió aquel miembro con suavidad y luego miró a Zero relamiéndose los labios. "Eres delicioso"- dijo Kaname con un toque sexy en su voz a lo que Zero se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y atrajo al sangre pura para besarlo con demanda.

Después de romper el beso Kaname mojó tres de sus dedos con su saliva para introducir uno en el interior de su cazador, procurando no lastimarlo, Zero se arqueó gimiendo ante el intruso. ¡Por Dios a Kaname le gustaba torturarlo!, y es que no podía más con aquella espera, estaba excitado y deseando que Kaname le tomara, no más bien que le tomara y le mordiera y no podía esperar, cuando sintió que Kaname introducía un segundo dedo habló. "Entra de una vez…te necesito dentro Kaname"- dijo entre suaves gemidos y agitado debido al placer, pero miró a Kaname al decir esto. El sangre pura lo miró y sacó sus dedos para sustituirlos con su miembro, acercando la punta a la entrada de este, entrando despacio lo cual era tortuoso para Zero que deseaba sentirlo dentro completamente. "Ah…te encanta…torturarme ¿verdad?"- preguntó mirando a Kaname con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del sangre pura provocando que el miembro de este terminara de entrar en él y besándolo acallando así un gemido. Kaname lo abrazó y correspondió aquel beso sonriendo al ver como Zero lo deseaba y así comenzó a moverse con fuerza, sin romper aquel beso. Zero lo disfrutaba de sobre manera, su miembro había vuelto a quedar duro y rozaba deliciosamente en el abdomen del sangre pura, quien al sentirlo solo lograba que su excitación creciera de sobre manera. Kaname miró a Zero y bajó a besar su cuello con suavidad. "¿Puedo morderte?"- preguntó despacio al oído del cazador esperando a que le dieran el sí, solo con su consentimiento bebía de Zero, mientras tanto seguía entrando y saliendo del cazador. "Hazlo…de una buena vez"- dijo Zero aferrándose al cuerpo de Kaname debido a las sensaciones que sentía aunque también bajó a besar el cuello del sangre pura y lamerlo por el lado izquierdo, Kaname sabía que Zero también quería morderlo y simplemente se lo concedería, dándole paso a que pudiera hacerlo, mientras que el penetraba con sus colmillos el cuello de Zero quien gimió en el cuello de Kaname al sentirlo pero sin quedarse atrás clavó de igual forma sus colmillos en el cuello de Kaname quien se excito mucho más. Ambos compartían su sangre mientras hacían el amor, el de cabellos castaños llevó una mano a consentir el miembro del peli-plata, de igual forma deseaba que terminaran al mismo tiempo y él sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, puesto que la mordida le hacía llegar al límite. Después de unos instantes sacó los colmillos del cuello de Zero y lamió las heridas para cerrarlas, Zero hizo lo mismo en el cuello de Kaname y pegó su frente en el hombro izquierdo de este, estaba por terminar. "Ahora…Zero…los dos al mismo tiempo"- dijo despacio Kaname, al oído de Zero y este asintió mientras se corría en la mano del sangre pura y éste se corría dentro del cazador, gimiendo ambos con fuerza. Los dos levantaron la mirada buscando los labios ajenos para terminar todo en un beso demandante y profundo.

Kaname salió de Zero, no sin antes haber lamido su mano y limpiado aquel líquido blanquecino, una esencia que le encantaba. "Te amo Zero…estupendo regalo"- dijo mientras se recostaba al lado del cazador y Zero al sentirlo abrazó al sangre pura. "Es grato saber que te ha gustado Kaname"- dijo sonriendo para besar los labios del sangre pura con suavidad.

"Me encantó sin duda alguna…Feliz San Valentín Zero, te amo, y siempre estaré a tu lado, eternamente, mi corazón solo te ama a ti"- dijo para acariciar los cabellos plata y una sonrisa se dibujo en Zero al escuchar esas palabras, realmente era afortunado al tener al sangre pura a su lado, era feliz. "Te amo Kaname, yo estaré contigo siempre, Feliz San Valentín"- dijo para besar los labios ajenos y luego cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, al que el sangre pura no tardó en acompañarlo. Ambos se quedaron dormidos después de haberse demostrado todo lo que sentían y de haber pasado un hermoso San Valentín.

FIN.


End file.
